DC Pirates
by BlueBirdGirl
Summary: First of the DC-Disney proyect. It's Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl with it's own DC Cast. More inside.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**DC Pirates**

**Ok, here it is. Please don't throw me daggers. This is mostly for fun. Ah, you're asking the cast. Well, I thought Rose seemed similar to Elizabeth in many ways. And Bart, well, yeah, he doesn't have Will's personality, but he plays well as Rose's love. Plus it works for him being Will, especially in the 2 and 3 films...you get the idea. **

**Sadly, I don't have a Sao Feng, Davy Jones, Norrington and Beckett. Any suggestions?**

**After having a Norrington I'll continue this. If not, I'll move to other stories.**

**Copyright: Film belongs to Disney and characters to DC Comics. I own nothing (except some ideas)**

* * *

Chapter 1: the beginning

A long time ago, mostly in the XVIII century, an amazing adventure happened to the most unlikely type of people: pirates. Yes, that's true. Those good for nothing, thieves, mad men (and women!) experienced a most exciting journey, dealing with treasure, betraying and the unknown. Let's start at the very beginning of this story.

An eight-year-old girl was walking alongside a shore. It would be a pretty normal picture to anyone, save for a fact: the girl had natural white hair. While she was walking, she was trowing pebbles to the sea and singing a little song:

-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…We pillage, we plunder, we raffle, we loot, drink up m'hearties yo ho, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot…-

Rose! There you are! - a voice exclaimed. A woman with long black haired and a pink dress came running after the little girl. She sighed while grabbing Rose's shoulders gently.

-And here I thought you would run away again. What were you doing? -asked Lili Worth, Rose's mother and governess of Port Royal, where they lived.

-Nothing. - She answered with innocence. Her mother smiled:

-Well, keep walking, but don't go too far.-

-Don't worry, mom. - So she continued walking, while looking distracted at the sea. Soon, she passed alongside a huge rock. She stopped while looking at it. She smiled and began climbing the rock. In the process, one of the sharp edges ripped her dress, but she didn't care. She was having fun. When she was on top of the rock, she smiled and exclaimed.

-Ah! To be ruler of the seas…! - Truth is, Rose was always fascinated with adventure, pirates and the sea. She thought they were a symbol of freedom and independence. Suddenly she looked down and gasped. Lying on the shore, next to the rock, there was an unconcious boy. Rose jumped to the side and got close to the boy, to check him. The boy seemed near her age, with bessy brown hair.

Rose checked his pulse. Thank God, he was still alive. She stroke his hair, and he woke up surprised, searching for had yellow eyes. Rose calmly touched his hand.

-Relax, you're safe now. What's your name?-

-B-Bart Allen. - He muttered. Then he continued. –Where's the ship? Where am I? What…?- Rose put her hand over his mouth, to silence him.

-Ok, Bart. I get it. Now relax. - So he fell asleep.

Rose spotted something funny. There was a sort of necklace, in Bart's neck. She grabbed it and checked it. It was a golden medallion, with an image of a skull in it. Soon Rose deduced and whispered:

-You…no, no you can't…- She hided the medallion in one of her pockets and called to her mother.

-Mom! Help! - Soon she came, with some guards following her.

-Rose, what happened here? – The governess asked worried.

-I found this boy, I think he drowned. He mentioned something about a ship.-

-He did? And what else did he say?-

-He said his name was Bart…Bartolomew Allen.-

-Stay here with him, Rose. I'll check if there's any indication of a ship with the guards. – And so she did.

Rose relaxed while her mother left. If she knew Bart was a pirate, he could be hanged inmediatly. She whispered in his right ear.

-Don't worry, Bart. I'll protect you. - He smiled weakly, with his eyes closed. Rose smiled. He seemed like a nice boy.


	2. She'll be furious, I'm sure

_DC Pirates_

**Here it is what you all have been waiting for. And here is our Captain Jack Sparrow! XD Forgive me if there are spelling mistakes. English isn't exactly my first language. ******

**On with the story!**

**Pirates ©Disney, as well as the characters © DC Comics. I own nothing.**

Twelve years later, a woman woke up in her bedroom. She sighed and covered her face with her hands feeling very tired. Then she remembered. It wasn't a bad dream the one she had.

Now, in these years, Rose still had white hair and blue eyes. She was very beautiful and smart, but she had too much of a strong personality that many times she had a hard time behaving at events. But she was well teached by her mother. Rose learned a few fighting moves in defense and was book smart. Or a bookworm, you decide.

Rose went quietly to her closet and opened a drawer. She moved the books that were in it until she found her object of searching. It was the golden medallion she stole from Bart years ago. It was a good deed the one she did. If not, Bart would have been framed of pirate and hanged. She placed it around her neck. It was beautiful, in a grim sort of way….

Rose suddenly putted on her nightrobe to hide the medallion from view as she heard several knockings at the door. Her mother entered into the room along with two maids carrying a box.

-Ah, you've woken up already. Here, I have something for you. - She pulled from the box a lovely green dress. Rose thanked her mother. Even though she was never into being 'girly', Rose knew of her position in social life, so she had to take the appropiate looks. A few minutes later (and with the help of the maids), Rose was ready, all dressed up. Her mother applauded.

-Wonderful. You remember that today is the special lunch we have. - Rose suddenly remembered, but anyway she agreed to not upset her , the girl felt the dress too tight, especially the corset. Oh well. She could resist that.

A servant announced when he passed Rose's door.

-My ladies, you have a visitor.-

Sure enough, young Bart Allen was waiting at the Main Hall, to deliver the request (a sword) Lili asked for him to do. In these years, he was working at the blacksmith. How he came to the shore that one day, is this: he was aboard a ship that came from England that sank. He told that they weren't near to shore, but strangely he ended up there after swimming for a while. (In many cases Bart showed that he was very quick at doing work, like if he had speed all inside his body. Even he didn't know what it was.) After a few days of searching, the guards found the rest of the survivors. Now in the present, he was a well-built, handsome young man. The yellow eyes and messy brown hair were still there. Bart was a kind, fun boy, but sometimes he could be very naïve and get into so much trouble. Still, he was adored by many, including the governess and her daughter. After the day they met, Bart and Rose turned into best friends.

Lily and Rose came walking downstairs to the Main Hall. Meanwhile Rose whispered to her mother:

-The dress' corset is very…umcomfortable. I can hardly breathe! –Her mother responded somehow annoyed:

-My corset is just the same; yet do you see me complaining? - The girl just sighed, but she grinned when she saw who the visitor was.

Bart smiled widely at seeing his best friend; today she was absolutely beautiful!

-Hi, Governess - (he bowed)-, Rose! You look great today!-

-Thank you, Bart. You know I had a dream about yo…? - She was interrupted by the boy:

-You did? About me? Really? And what was I doing? What…?-

-About the day we met. Remember?-

-Like if it was yesterday, when we were little kids and we were…-

-Hmm, Bart, do you have the…? - Lily asked for the request she was waiting to be given.

-Oh! Yes, here it is. - He pulled up from the floor a large box and left it on one of the tables in the Hall. He opened it to reveal a beautiful sword. Rose gasped in surprise:

-It's lovely! Did you do it? - The boy blushed while responding:

-Erm, yes. The handle is covered in gold. It's perfectly balanced. See? - He did a few movements with the sword. The women were impressed.

-Excellent work. I congratulate you. – Lily said pleased with the sword. Bart quickly guarded the weapon in its case and gave it to the governess of Port Royal.

The boy asked distracted:

-So, where are you going? I mean, you aren't wearing those dresses for nothing, right? - The white haired girl responded slightly bored:

-To a lunch. We may return at nighttime. - Bart looked somehow hurt, but quicky smiled:

-If you can, we can do something tomorrow like walk around the beach or go to this place I know that it's…-

-I would love that. - Rose smiled sweetly. Her mother coughed and then looked at her golden watch.

-I'm sorry to interrup, but we have to get going. - A few servants accompained her and one opened the door. - Rose, come along. –The girl sighed but anyway obeyed her mother:

-See you tomorrow Bart. -

-The same to you. – After the women left in their carriage and the boy went back to the blacksmith, he gave a big grin:

-Sometimes she's really cute. And she hates it when she's cute. - He said dreamly while thinking about Rose. Truth is, Bart for some time, developed a crush on Rose in his teenage years and beyond. He never told her, and he's not planning to. Maybe she only wants to be friends with him.

Now let's go to another important part of the story. In a small boat, arriving to Port Royal was a tall, muscled man with blonde hair, and a beard and moustache. He wore a green bandana, a green coat, a green vest, a white shirt (most likely stolen), green pants and green boots. He also wore accessories for his hair and a black hat. All the green may be a bit exagerating. While looking to his new destination, he thought out loud, while crossing his arms and legs (he was sitting in the boat):

-Hmm, I could get used to this. As long as Dinah doesn't catch me with this olive of a ship…I hope she didn't send Cissie and Mia to stalk me. –At last he arrived at Port; where he shamlessly left the boat sink.

As quietly as he could, he started searching for a new boat. As long as the soldiers didn't catch him, he was alright.

Meanwhile, the lunch had occurred peacefully and boring (which annoyed Rose), but she felt less and less comfortable with the corset. She went to the platform entrance of the fort (because the lunch had taken place in the fort of Port Royal, which was placed in a cliff and where criminals were imprisoned and hanged) and she sat in one of the edges. She tried to give herself air with her hand, but finally she collapsed and she fell of the cliff into the sea.

Luckly, many saw what happened, and they called to the guards for help. Another thing was that the man before (whom we will call the pirate) saw it too. He thought for a moment:

-I should stop rescuing damsels in distress, for two reasons: I'm already too old for those games, and Dinah will be furious if she finds out. Ah well, one more time. – He looked at a seagull that was resting in a rock:

-Care for these will ya? – The bird just squacked. The pirate removed his coat, his hat and his weapons (which were a set of arrows, a bow, a compass, a sword and a pistol) and he jumped and began swimming in search of the girl. Some time later, he came back to shore with her; he had removed her dress and she was in underwear (quite a scandal!), but still unconcious. He placed her in the sand next to the rock with the seagull and took out from one of the pockets of his coat a knife. He cut the corset finally freeing her. The girl looked at him surprised while he examined the medallion that was hanging from her neck.

-Is this yours? - She almost slapped him:

-Don't you touch…! - But he quickly grabbed her wrist avoiding the slap.

-STOP! - At that moment came a lot of guards and soldiers pointing their pistols at the pirate. Rose's mother was between them. She pushed some aside and dropped to her knees while hugging her child:

-Oh Rose! Thank goodness! - But the white-haired girl asked to the captain of the guard:

-You're not going to kill him are you? He saved me! I protest! - One of the soldiers simply said:

-Miss Worth, do you know who this is? It's the pirate Oliver Queen, all the armada has been searching for him around all the Caribbean. Right, pirate? - Oliver just chuckled:

-It's Captain Oliver Queen, actually. Now if you may…- He grabbed the girl surprising everyone.

-Don't shoot! You might kill her! - Shouted her mother. The soldiers obeyed her.

Oliver smirked:

-If you want her safe, you¡ll have to follow my instructions. –Hu turned to Rose- So…was it Rose? Beautiful name, I must say. It fits you. You remind me of someone that…-

-Miss Worth for you!-

-Fine! At least pass me my personal things…- Afterwards, Oliver was already with all his treasures, so he stated:

-I don't need her anymore…- She pushed the girl towards the guards, who caught her sucessfully. – You will remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Ollie Queen. Ciao! - And he ran. The soldiers started chasing him like mad.

After a long chase, he entered safe into a building where they couldn't find him. He didn't know he was in the blacksmith though.

**And here is our Jack Sparrow! XDDD Argh, I don't like so much this chapter, it's way too similar to the film. At least I liked it after Ollie on, he makes a good Jack Sparrow, and it's not only my opinion. I think I'll continue more of Pirates and then dedicate to the Lion King's chapter. And as I said before, I'm not a fast writer. ******

**Rate and review! Suggestions are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: The attack and the blacksmith

**Here's the third chapter of DC Pirates. Ack, I really hope I get all the cast done soon. In this chapter, though, we'll have the epic battle in the blacksmith (snicker) and the arrival of Barbossa's pirates! Probably Norrington will appear too. It seems I finally have him, or maybe not. And Pintel and Ragetti will appear as well! That'll make anyone happy.**

**© To Disney and DC. I own nothing except some ideas.**

Ollie entered into the empty building while he heard the marching of the soldiers after him in the other direction. He checked the door: it was closed. Sighing in relief, he looked around and immediately covered his nose.

-Ugh! Smells like a donkey's rear end… Oh, I see why. - He remarked with sarcasm as he spotted a donkey resting on a pile of stray. He moved one foot forwards but suddenly…SNAP! In a quick moment of ropes passing in Ollie's eyes, the blonde pirate found himself upside-down hanging from his right foot that was tied up. His hat fell along with his arrows. The pirate gave a grunt. How could he fall in the most known of tricks?!

And then, everything happened in one moment: the door was open, and a brown blur came running at speed through it. Then it ran in circles around Ollie, like observing him. Later the blur stopped to reveal a surprised Bart:

-A pirate! You're the one they're searching for! - Queen just looked at him with an annoyed expression:

-And it makes you happy your rabbit trap turned into a pirate trap.-

-It's for thieves. Who knows? Someone may enter to steal something while I'm gone.-

- You seem familiar… Haven't I threatened you before? – The pirate asked curious, even though I don't know how you can recognize someone when you're upside-down. The boy seemed honest while declaring:  
-I'm not known by having relations with pirates, and honestly, I want to stay far away from them.-

-Good! Then if you free me I'll leave your file clean. - Bart ran to the back of the building and returned with a sword in his hand.

-Sorry, but no. I already heard what you did. You threatened Rose, right? - He sounded really menacing (as menacing as Bart can be….) but Ollie didn't seem to care. To him, it sounded like the boy asked him how the weather was today:

-The White Rose? Yes, I did. But she's not the first nor last lady that's charmed by me.- Ollie also pulled out his sword, but then added:  
-Hmm, if we're going to fight I would prefer to have my legs on the ground…- Bart cut quickly the rope and Ollie landed on his back in the ground.

-That's better. I was feeling a little dizzy up there… - He stood up with his sword still in his hand and picked up the hat and arrows.- Now, to the fight…- he gave Bart a look of pity and indifference- You think so, boy? You're about to fight a pirate with more fighting experiences than you'll ever have. Not a very good advice, son!

-Hey, I have fighting skills! Don't underestimate me!

-You're quite young. Kid, why don't you first finish school, and then we fight? I'll wait here with donkey pal…-

-How old do you think I am, twelve? I'm twenty!-

-Really? I thought you were ten. - He went back to the front door, only to find it closed and locked with chains. He stopped and looked back to the boy suspicious:  
-Interesting…How were you able to do that? – The yellow-eyed boy smirked:  
-I have my own ways.

The pirate thought to himself: _Hmm, this little whelp won't leave me alone any sooner. And if he's the one who put the chains…Yep, I should have guessed earlier: another speedster.-_

Ollie thought of a way to keep the boy distracted:

-Tell me, have you heard of the Grand Arrow?-

-Is it one of your arrows in your box? - He asked, imagining it was the deadliest of Ollie's weapons, with the image of a miniature version of the pirate panting while carrying an arrow the size of a house. (Yeah, one of Bart's thought bubbles. XD)

-NO! IT'S A SHIP! Have you no knowledge?!-

-A ship? Why would I care for a ship? –

-Well mate, when ye talk with a pirate that's all that matters- Bart wasn't amused-…That, and drinks…- The boy still didn't care- …And treasure like jewels and money…-Still-…And women…- At that Bart moved his head, but nothing more. The pirate finally sighed:  
-All right. We fight. - And so it began.

(A/N: I'm really bad at explaining fights, so don't expect long details about them.)

After fifteen minutes of sword clashing, Ollie saw that Bart did have his own style of fighting. He was pretty good at the sword, and combine that with his speed and general fighting moves (mainly punches and kicks) and body movements (don't think dirty, you perverts!)…Still, that was no match to what Ollie was used to. They stopped a moment and Queen joked:  
-So you make all these swords, is it because you're bored, or you need a girl, or you already have one and you make swords and train with them to impress her? You don't swing it the other side, right? You're not an eunuch?-

-On the other side!?!- He shrugged with a disgusted look- I practice three hours with swords a day so if I meet a pirate, I kill him! - It's quite strange to imagine the last coming out of Bart's mouth, but anyway, let's go on.

And they continued fighting. Ollie ditched at one point the sword and started shooting arrows as fast as he could, but Bart avoided them all. Finally, Ollie ran out of arrows, and his sword was somewhere far his reach, so he used (rather with an unsure look) his pistol. Bart was covered in dust and sweating but he stood between Ollie and the other open door in the back of the building. Outside the soldiers at last knew of the pirate's hiding and they were at the moment bringing the front chained door down. The captain ordered exasperated:

-Move! - But the boy was like a statue:  
-No!

-This shot isn't meant for you!-

-You know I can avoid the bullet!

-That's what concerns me! - He prepared to shoot, when the donkey hit him from behind and knocked him out. The bullet never came, and the pirate fell unconcious.

At the same moment the soldiers opened the front door and came with their muskets all pointing to Queen. Bart petted the donkey as a sign of grattitude. One of the soldiers shouted to someone outside the door:

-Commodore, we have him! We finally caught the pirate! - And a figure entered into the blacksmith. He was a young handsome fellow with black hair and blue eyes. By his rich clothes you could tell he was quite new into his position of Commodore.

(By the way, most of the characters are wearing what their counterparts wore in the original film. So Rose is wearing Elizabeth's entire wardrobe, Bart's with Will's simple clothes, Ollie wears the green version of Jack's outfit, and so and so with the rest of characters that'll appear too.)

-Excellent work, men. Take him away. His next destination is the gallows. – He talked in a stern way. Then he turned to Bart. - I suppose I must congratulate you, Master Allen.-

-I was just doing my job, Commodore…-

-Drake. Timothy Drake.-

-Riiiight.-

(A/N's: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm going to get a lot of 'WTF!?!' and "Whaa…?!" reactions from many, but please, understand that the trilogy can't work without Norrington. He gave the heart to Beckett, remember? And that plot moves the half of the third film! Not to mention, his actions in the first film aid a lot the Will and Elizabeth relationship, remember? So you need Norrington. But then you're saying, 'Why Tim of all people?' well, I thought of him at the last moment, and he does have this stern and 'follow-the-rules' attitude that others lack (and Norrington has). And he was once with Rose (even though he isn't interested in her in the comics but she was, here it'll be the inverse). But heck, that worked for me. And don't think badly. I like both Tim and James, and seeing how Bart's here as well, I might bring Conner here too, and I wouldn't mind that at all. Young Justice forever! Ok, back to the story)

At night, in the prison of the fort Ollie was taken to an empty cell. At his left there was another cell with three prisoners, who were begging to the guardian of the keys to free them, and what do you know, it was a dog. But the animal was smart and didn't move any moment, no matter how much the bones that the pirates showed were close to it. Ollie was resting with his hat covering his face while he said bored:

-You can do that forever and ever. The dog is never going to move nor the keys will come out of his mouth.-

The other prisoners looked at him annoyed:  
-Well, forgive us if we want to avoid the gallows! - And their attention came back to the dog. Oliver gave a large deep sigh:

-I rest my case.-

At the governess' house Rose was resting in her room. After all, today was an exciting day for her. Falling into the sea, rescued by that pirate, then held hostage by him… Too much in one day. A maid was putting a bed warmer by her feet as she said:

-There you go. You'll sleep fine tonight, miss. It must have been a terrifying experience for you, being threatened by that pirate! - The girl seemed dazed off, and she took a long time to respond:  
-Umm, yeah, terrifying…I'm alright now, though. Thank you for caring. - The maid nodded and left the room.

The reason Rose was distracted wasn't only because of the pirate attack, but also of recent news that her mother told her while returning to their mansion. It seemed that the new Commodore (he was new at his position, but he was Captain of the army before, and the women and him knew each other for a long time) had, prepare for it, asked for her hand in marriage. You can imagine easily her face when she heard it. So far, she wasn't prepared for it and she didn't give an answer to her mother. She was on good terms with him, yes, and he was an admirable man, fine, but MARRY him? Of course, any other woman would gladly accept, but Rose, hermm, she'll have to think it twice. Well, nah, I kid, she would have to agree. In those times marriage wasn't about love, it was about keeping political alliances united and social connections as well. Well, you would know if you read history! Plus a woman couldn't make decisions by her own at all. She didn't have any rights. Ok, I'm not your history teacher, but granted, if you forgot what you learned at school… Back to the story, Rose sighed and started thinking of Bart. She thought that one of these days she'll have to bring him the news, and imagining his shocked expression made her feel bad enough to think in other things.

Maybe it's not worth mentioning, but that night was extremely cold.

In the fort, the governess and commodore Drake (please don't laugh…) were walking and talking about the early events of that day.

-So what has been the response of your daughter?

-She didn't have time to give me an answer. She still isn't recovered by what happened today. –She shuddered when the wind blew a freezing air- Strange how is the weather tonight, huh?

-Bleak, indeed.-

Suddenly, loud cannons were heard and the two got out of the way as a cannonball nearly hits them. It left a huge hole in the fort! In his hiding, Tim shouted to his men:  
-Return fire!

The cannon fire was heard in the prison as well as a certain blonde got up and looked by his window:  
-Wait a moment…I know those cannons!- He was right: entering and attacking Port Royal was none other than the Grand Arrow, the same ship he mentioned to Bart earlier. The other prisoners were scared:  
-The Grand Arrow! The cursed ship! They say it leaves no survivors! - Ollie gave a smirk:  
-Come on, mate. If there weren't survivors, then who tells the tales?-

Some of the crew of the ship came to shore in their rowboats while the ship kept firing cannons. They were so frightening and horrible. Two stood up the most. One was tall and huge, with white skin, red eyes with no pupils, black hair, beard and moustache, and a smile that gave you the creeps. The other one looked like the first one if he was small and thin (well, the first one seemed the size of a giant, while the second seemed the normal size of a teenager). He didn't have a moustache or beard, though, and his eyes were yellow with no pupils.

They carried their large swords along with huge pistols as well as a large chain with a large gutting hook connected at the end. The giant one said to the small one:  
-Alright, Slobo, you heard what the Cap ordered. Ye know what to do!-

-Yeah. You think there'll be any chance to get our own ship, Lobo?-

-Focus on the present! - And with that they started attacking on the innocent people, not caring for them by killing them.

At the blacksmith Bart heard the attack and didn't waste any minute as he took as many swords as possible and then ran into the battlefield. He suceeded killing (he thought) many of them. While he was battling one of them, he thought:

-_Where did these pirates come from? Why did they come here? Probably they're allies of the other pirate from this morning!-_

The two pirates from before and a large group came running to the Governess' mansion. They had a feeling, a sense that their searching would end in that house. Rose saw through her window horrified the pirate invasion and ran inside her house to hide herself. She hoped they would just go…And not harm anyone she knew… If those frigging pirates did something to her mother or to Bart…

**There! It's finished! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of DC-Pirates. I hope the casting of Norrington and Pintel and Ragetti are ok. I wanted the Lobos to appear in any way in this project, and them being pirates was too good an opportunity to pass up. XD**

**Rate and review! Suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
